And They Call It Puppy Love
by leobutler
Summary: Could a lost puppy be Harry's answer to getting his secret love's heart. Slash and other warnings inside.


**And They Call It Puppy Love**

**(Disclaimer) I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Slash, Language, Sexy Stuff, Twincest, Child Abuse, AU/OOC and overload of cuteness.**

**Pairing: Harry/Neville(later), Fred/ George, Draco/Ron, Severus/Lucius, Remus/Charlie. Will have more pairings later.**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Ginny, Hermione, and Molly.**

**Side note: No Voldemort he died Halloween night. Sirius died in Azkaban. No Triwizard Tournament.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Red Snow Fall**

Harry watched as the last of the boys in the Gryffindor tower were getting ready for Yule break. The only ones staying at Hogwarts were two Slytherins, four Ravenclaws and three Gryffindors.

This year Professor Snape and Remus would be the teachers that stayed with the students. After that announcement all the Hufflepuff students were tripping over each other to sign the form to go home for the break, their fear of Severus outweighed their love for Remus.

Neville was going to be staying with Harry in Remus and his husband Charlie's quarters for Yule but at the last minute he got called to help Madman Sprout with finding a rare Yule time plant. Harry was sad to see him go having wanted to see Neville's face when he opened his gift from him Christmas morning. So Neville and he decided to wait until the end of break to exchange gifts with each other.

Ron was staying at Hogwarts to be with Draco. Draco was staying since his father was going to stay at Hogwarts for the break the be with Severus and him. Harry had hoped that Ginny would had gone back with her mother for the break, so he would get a break from her stalking him. Mr and Mrs Weasley had divorced at the end of third year.

Since Dumbledore was removed as the Headmaster in the middle of third year and McGonagll has been Headmistress since then, Hermione and Ginny have been getting more and more desperate to make Ron and Harry fall for them.

Hermione is going to see her parents for the holiday after another of her plans to get Ron backfired on her. She had given Ron a Lust potion thinking that he would start going after her but all it did was make him horny for his boyfriend of three years.

Before that Hermione and Ginny have tried to use love potions on both Ron and Harry but since they were both already in love the potions won't work on them. Even with the fact that the only way for a love potion to not work was if the receiver was truly in love, Hermione and Ginny still believed that they're meant to be together with Ron and Harry.

Only Harry's adopted father Remus knows of his love for his best friend Neville Longbottom. But the whole school knows that Draco and Ron have been dating since third year after they got their heads of their asses.

The first time Ron and Draco walked into the Great Hall hand in hand for lunch, Ginny and Hermione went crazy telling everyone that Draco was controlling Ron and by Harry being ok with and not stopping it he must have gone Dark. The student payed them no mind since most of them have taken bets on how long it would take for Draco and Ron to start dating each other.

Ginny had floo called their mother to tell her what happened. When Mrs. Weasley arrived at the school during dinner she went off on Dumbledore for not stopping Ron from being with Draco.

During the big argument in the middle of the Great Hall Percy had floo called his dad at work to tell him of the situation at the school.

After hearing of the horrible things that his wife was calling their youngest son, and how Dumbledore did nothing as the rest of the staff tried to get Mrs. Weasley away from the school grounds, he floo to Hogwarts.

"Molly you will stop this nonsense now and leave poor Ronald alone. If you have a problem with something we can take care of it in a family meeting and not in front of the Great Hall. Am I clear Molly!" Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in shock at the way the usually calm and even Mr. Weasley was talking to her. But the shock didn't last long as her face turned red with anger and yelled at Arthur.

" Don't talk to me that way Arthur I will stop this nonsense as you called it when Ronald leaves and stops being the Death Eater's whore!" yelled Molly as she got into Arthur's face.

Draco,Neville and Ron had to hold back Harry from killing the red hag. Then Arthur grabbed Molly's hand that she was using to poke his chest with.

"As Lord and Master of the Weasley line I order Lady Weasley to return home NOW!" Mr. Weasley magic sealed his order as Molly left with a crack.

After that Arthur and Molly divorced Ginny had decide to stay with her mother.

Harry was brought back from the past when he heard his name being called.

"-rry! Harry do you want to go skating on the lake with Ron and me?" asked Draco after he got his attention.

"Yeah that sounds fun lets go." Harry said as he when to his trunk to look for his skates and sweater.

As they were about to pass the greenhouses the boys heard Ginny saying a cutting curse and then heard what sounded like a dog yelping.

When they ran to the other side of the greenhouse Harry saw Ginny getting ready to curse a dark and light brown puppy that was laying in the now red-ish snow in front of her.

Harry whipped out his wand and stunned Ginny before she could hurt the defenseless puppy. He went to the puppy as Ron and Draco put Ginny in a body bind. Harry took off his sweater and placed it on the large gash on the puppy's left side that was bleeding heavily.

"Draco I need you to get Severus and Ron take Ginny to the Headmistress and tell her what happened. I'll stay I don't wanna move him in case he bleeds out." ordered Harry as he put pressure on the bleeding wounds.

Ron and Draco ran back into the castle with Ginny levitated behind them.

Harry hoped that Ron and Draco would hurry after the puppy whimpered as he tried to stop the bleeding.

**Should I continue with the story?**

**Please check out my Facebook page facebook/leobutlerfic for news on upcoming chapters and stories. And a pic of the type of puppy the boys found will be in my Pics that go with my fics album.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love.**

_~Ciera~_


End file.
